The Black Suns White Moon
by bleachman
Summary: An AU naruto story Updates will come when i can post i have school Slight suggestive themes and really perv Jirraya Be warned
1. Prologue

Prolouge:

The wind howled louder then the stormy crashing waves, and in that dark stormy sea a voice could be heard loud as the thunder itself the voice prayed to the sun the moon and stars to save it. The boat could be seen from a short distance away a dark silhouette on the even darker horizon.


	2. Chapter One: Home Safe (A wish granted)

Me: (Sits at computer staring intensely)

Naruto: are you gonna do it

Me: Huh... oh I'm not sure if I should do it

Naruto: Fine me and Hina-chan will do it

Me: Oh... okay... Thanks hit it guys :)

Naruto&Hinata: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, VIZ MEDIA, and anyone else how helped make this series great

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Naruto's POV

"This god damn storm" Sasuke yelled as a wave crashed against the ships starboard side. "Calm down Sasuke, we need to make sure they stay safe and make it to their homes." The ships inhabitants Hinata Hyūga the Bayakugan princess and her aid, friend, and helper Sakura Haruno, not to mention the ships crew had spent hours upon hours praying that the sun and stars save them from deaths by sea. Thankfully we heard their prayers and were close enough to help otherwise they'd be dead I thought as a strong wave clashed against the ships side once again. As soon as I finished this thought another really random one flashed into my mind.

 _D_ _id she forgive me?, I can't think of it and don't want to but I really wish she did._

Sasuke's loud and emo monotone voice shocked me out of my thoughts as he yell right in my ear " LAND HO!".

Hinata's POV

My eyes fluttered open to seemingly unknown surroundings as the warm rays of the morning suns light shook me out of my sleep "(insert long loud yawn here)" I looked around as i sat up in the bed almost instantly recognizing the room. I was in my room, in my home, wow i can't believe someone brought me home I feel so rested too I think as i begin to wonder who it was. Suddenly the door burst open and a ton of water doused me follow by my BFF's voice carrying trough the room and hall "GOOOOOD MORNING HINATA" she shouts. Ugh Sakura why the water" I groan as I rise from my soaking bed. "Your father told me to wake you up" she said. "Do you remember any of what happened last night" I asked her. "No" she says "just and ink haired guy with weird eyes and a mop of orange blond hair catching you."  
 _  
Huh could it be. I hope he forgave me I was so mean to him that time_

"So, dad called for breakfast" I grumble. "No," Sakura says, "your father called for lunch you slept half of the day." "Really" I ask shocked "really" she answers. "My father really must be in a good mood today otherwise I'd be up with the sun" I say wearing a now shocked visage. I threw on the nicest clothes I could find quickly that were not PJ's, jeans and a supreme shirt, and ran out the door with Sakura. sprinting to the doors of the dining room. We got there as my father walked out face colored slightly red, "Your late, go make your own food," came the voice of my cousin Neji. I turned to see the source of fathers blushe which happened to be neji and my friend Tenten now once again sucking each others faces of "ewww" came Sakura"s voice. She really likes him as much as he likes her, I ship them I thought NejiTen to the end I silently cheer. "Sakura-chan lets go make ramen" I say. "Cha" she says loudly, I turn to father who nods "Welcome home" he says before Sakura drags me away to the kitchen with a shout of "lets go!"...

 **To Be Contiued**

 **Me: sup this is the first chapter hope you like it starting in chapter two which will hopefully be posted on Sunday I will begin a Q &A for those interested ask anything no question is foolish. Also I will eventually add two OC's please send ideas.**

 **Other Hinata: hello world**

 **Me: SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIST! PLEASE DON KIIIILLLLLL ME! I'll be a good boy.**


	3. update and info

**Hi again this an update on what is going on. The Q &A will start when I get some questions. once again there will be a Q&A once a month hopefully. Starting with Chapter five I will give some more NaruHina moments, SasuSaku will riddle the story. The story will be very simlair in plot to the cannon. When I hit chapter ten I will be itroducing two OC's that have been commented to me Please comment the following. Age, Birth date, favorite color, personality, favorite food, etc...**

 **Also a notice.**

 **I will update whenever possible. Sundays and Thursdays are when I will most generally update. Further more I ask for criticism on my writing as to the fact that I'm a new writer. Cursing, foul language, and the such will be kept to a very low but I cannot promise that everything will completely clean. Finally when I reach the stories middle I will release a completely censored version of the story, meaning that there will be no kissing, no cursing, and no in-depth battle explanations with all the gore that will be in the original.**

 **Bleachman**

(P.S -Sometime after the new year I have a project planned and you will get more info closer to that.)


	4. Chapter Two: A Weird Feeling

**Hi again It is I Bleachman. I have scaled the mountain of homework, Toppled the monument of future project and finished reading a book for my coming report not to mention having left the jail of high-school, like seriously who in their right mind gives mandatory Sunday school to a gaggle of teens that may or may not like being held up all day in desks and chairs 24/6. Ugh!**

 **Okay serious now, THIS CHAPTER HAS THE FIRST OF MANY PERVY JIRRAYA. No it is not the exchange for plot it is simply that he is funny I liked him and #SPOILERALERT, HE'S dead. Any way enjoy**

Cut

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Naruto's POV

I woke up from a restful sleep to my roommate pouring burning oil on my feet. The oil wouldn't leave marks or pain after long and he did this often anyway, but still having boiling oil poured on your feet is not a fun way to wake up, trust me. I woke up with a violent jerk and spun around dancing on my feet as the pain settled away. When the pain finally went away after 7 Minutes a new record time I finally spoke "you son of a" the clap of a shoe on my face stopped me from saying more. "Naruto, breakfast is ready" Sasuke, My roommate and probably best friend said as he walked out of the room. I got up and ran to the bathroom brushed my teeth and sat down on the toilet. Five minutes later I emerged refreshed teeth brushed and stuff. "Do Not Forget Clothes" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen. "I won't" I called back as I grabbed my orange pants and black sweat jacket I also grabbed my gray fishing film shirt. I Walked into the kitchen (My clothes (except for underwear) In my hand (I forgot to put hem on)) and sat down on the stool adjacent the full plate. As I took my chopsticks to the plate Sasuke Snatched my plate away and shouted " No pants, No shirt, No service, PERIOD!". "Oh Shit" I muttered to my self quickly getting on my clothes as I watched Sasuke slowly hand me back my plate. I Instantly began devouring the toast and bacon on my plate, after lik the third or fourth bite I got a weird feeling. 989,494,994,994,949 years of life in this universe instantly kicked in and I allowed myself to dive into interpreting it. The feeling that i felt was almost instantly identifiable was like a connection of thoughts.

NaruHina POV

This isn't (Naruto- Ramen) (Hinata-Bacon&eggs) But it sure as hell is good enough.

Naruto POV

Huh I thought as I finished my food quickly and got up "Sasuke" I yelled "I'm going out If you need me just call" "like hell I'll need ya" came the instant reply. I spun around, shrugged, walked out to my beautiful mustang, and opened the door. I sat down and turned the beautiful machine that was my car on as I got a message. !You've Got Mail! I turned on my phone as I expertly maneuvered the car out of the parking space and then turned the corner to be faced with a red light. I finally looked down at the message and it read:

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _have a happy_ 989494994994949th _birthday to you I wish you well and have enclosed a book as a present._

 _your teacher_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

I sighed It was so obviously my perv godfather. I could even bet that I knew what the book was. Just to be sure cause mabye he repented his pervy ways and his self worship of his own books the Chronicles of Icha Icha Paradise I opened the message, and through the divine powers invested in me i pulled the package he sent right out of my phone. As I opened the rapping paper I found exactly what I expected the yellow covered hardcover that was the Icha Icha Paridaise. I pulled my emergency lighter out of my pocket, lit it on fire, then I tossed it out the window.

:

:

:

:

Me: Hello again reader I spoke and have delivered next chapter will hopefully be up next Thursday. Now hit it Kurama

 **Kurama: _Ugh. Fine... Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and viz media as well as all those who worked to make it great._**

 ** _::_**

 ** _::_**

Well then see ya on Thursday hope you enjoyed!

Ja Matane


	5. Chapter three: The sun and moon

**Me: good morning/afternoon/night to all of the readers of this story.**

 **Naruto: Just start you idiot your as nuckleheaded as Sasuke**

 **Me: Shut up baka you aren't saying it right it's knuckleheaded you stupid**

 **Hinata: what did you say**

 **Me: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and viz media**

Naruto's POV

After burning the book I continued my drive towards to work. I walked into the bar and went to the boss standing across from a costumer and said here I'll take over. The boss walked away and I heard the costumer say "Naruto" huh I wondered the voice sounded familiar I looked up to the familiar face of my best female friend Sakura Haruno the first girl I ever loved but after I met her my love faded for her and I began to love her...

I love my Hime so much I think as I instinctively mixing Sakura's favorite drink. My beautiful Hime, if only we were still together I thought handing Sakura the drink. She loves you still, Sakura's voice slapped me out of my flashback, "she never hated you, ya know, she still loves you but her heart is covered in hurt". "Really" I nearly shouted only just managing to not, "wait is she here" I asked very nervous. "No" she said" Hina-chan is with Ino, they went to the banners club, Inos favorite". "Shit" I muttered "we need to go' I say. "why, whats wrong" says Sakura. "Hinatas not married so men will hit on her, she cant defend herself ya know". "Great all I need is my Sasuke-kun and the whole gang will be back" Sakura muttered. "Wait' I said "you just... you just said your Sasuke-kun does that mean you still like him". "Also he works their by the way, how much you wanna bet they are having the same conversation we are..." . "Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn it! Damn It! Damn IT! **Damn it!"** I roar "come on Sakura be glad my shift only really starts in an hour". I grabbed her arm and saying "its on the house now lets go meet me out side in ten."

:

:

Ten Minutes Later

:

"Alright' I say "lets go". I open the car door and start the car as Sakura gets in on the other side. I pull my car out of its spot and begin to drive to the other bar as fast as possible not even letting Sakura put on her seat belt till were at the end of the block. When we got there I ran out of the car to get inside but ran into a blue haired girl coming out knocking her over. Laying on the floor after maneuvering my self to catch her I realized with a jolt that the girl that I knocked over was...

:

Hinata's POV

Naruto-kun I thought as I stared at the man who saved me from the fall. I got up and bowed saying thank you I ne-need t-to go great there is my stutter I think as the words leave my mouth. No problem Naruto replies his perfect lips moving in the exact way i remembered, I just wanted to kiss him so badly right there and then. You have some where to go He said I won't hold you up. I turned around to walk away when he said actually, could I get your number. I turned back around and nodded thanks he smiled. I love that smile so much...

I'm back there were a few times I almost died but I'm here. Next chapter will be on Sunday, see ya then.

Ja Matane. :0


	6. Chapter four: I have no chapter name :(

**Call me a prophet but I think That evil hinata is the embodiment of my mother, Always on my ass.**

 _ **(Evil)Hinata: Hey!**_ **their** _ **did you just say somthing about me.**_

 **Me: Np just that you were saying the discalmer.**

 _ **(Evil)Hinata: Finally!. Naruto Is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media.**_

Naruto's POV

"I got it" I muttered to my self walking over to Sasuke. "Good for you Dobe" Sasuke said looking at something behind me kinda out of it. I turned to look at what he was looking at and realizing what it was I chuckled. Turning back to him I spoke the words on my mind, "hey Sasuke that pinkette over there said something about you being her Sasuke." I watched with satisfaction as my stoic emo best friend's face went bright red in embarrassment. "N-no wa-way you id-idiodic liar" he stuttered. "Yeah she did" I said turning towards my car, "see ya later my shifts in twenty minutes" I say turning my head back to Hinata one last time. I should totally text her.

:

:

Hinata's POV

I can't belive it Me and Naruto gave each other our phone numbers. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. Yes Should I send him a message.

Two Week's Later

Still no message from Naruto I thought as I walked down the sunny road. I continued my staring at the phone when suddenly I was knocked to the ground by...

:

:

:

:

 **Sorry for the short chapter school was all over my butt and I just didn't have the time to write the chapter. School till six sucks. Thursdays chapter will be longer. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes. And the cliffhanger**


End file.
